From DE 10 2005 044 549 B4 there is known a wing including a main wing and a high lift flap which is movably arranged on the wing by means of at least two adjusting mechanisms disposed side by side in the span-wise direction of the wing, wherein each one of the adjusting mechanisms is made up of levers interconnected in an articulated manner so as to form three articulation axes whose directions meet in a common pole.